


Completely Opposites yet almost  compatible

by Colorful_Emotions98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hogwarts au???, Keith's part dragon, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mess, Water wizard lance, Wizard AU, god I suck at tags, hunks a sweet heart, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_Emotions98/pseuds/Colorful_Emotions98
Summary: "You set mY boOk oN fiRe?!?!""I burped!""HOW DO YOU-" Lance huffed and threw the book at him."HEY!" "DON'T HEY ME YOU BURNT MY BOOK!"---------------~Where Lance is the strongest water wizard and is placed with the duty to take care of the rare half human half dragon Keith, from Zarkon and his troops who set out to kill keith for his scales.And Lance nearly kills Keith himself after finding out Keith can't control his fire, ending in a very burnt house and a very angry Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

"Shiro no I never agreed to this!" Lance said crossing his arms.  
"Lance I know but there are no other water wizards in town and SOMONE has to keep him cool so-" " ASK ALLURA!" Lance said guestering to the wizard in a white hat with pink flowers. "Lance I'm already taking care of of the pods we found the other day." Lance grumbles and glared at Black robed man.  
"Lance it's only till Zarkons troops die down." Lance looked at the ground, his bare feet almost blending in the with dirt.  
"Alright fine but once Zarkon is no where in sight I'm getting rid of him you here?" Shiro and Allura chuckled. "Alright Lance. Now go get cleaned up Pidge and Hunk will be here any minute with him. 

"Can't WAIT" 

Allura turned to Shiro.  
"You really think this is a good idea?"  
"They may be complete opposites but I know Lance will warm up to Keith." Allura hummed and watched as Pidge and Hunk came into view on their brooms, with an ablaze human on the back.  
As they came closer you could hear the curses coming from Pidge and the words of fright from Hunk. Pidge practicly dumbed the ablaze human, or Keith as Allura had learned, onto the ground. 

"Shiro I WAS NOT told that he could be set ABLAZE WHEN FRIGHTENED!" Pidge snarled her small body figure walking up to him. "Pidge I didn't know either, he hasn't really told me much anyways." Pidge just grumbled and walked over to hunk who had started to head over to Lance a house.  
Keith was still on fire and looked honestly terrified. A slam was heard causing the half human to jump, and suprisingly set out the fire. Lance looked over at Keith who was red in the face. Lance stomped over to Keith and grabbed his face. Keith turned even more red. "Why is he so hot?" Lance murmmerd. Pidge broke out laughing and Hunk tried to cover up his laugh. "NOT LIKE THAT YOU TWERPS!" Lance said turning to glare at the two. "Sorry about those two idiots-" "HEY!" "-anyways my names Lance and I'll be takin care of you for a while." Lance smiled at Keith. Keith's scales flared and he was set ablaze once again. "WHAT THE FU-" Lance jumped back clutching Allura. "HE CAN SET HIMSELF OF FIRE?!" Lance screamed at Shiro who just shrugged.  
"Isn't he so hot Lance?" Pidge shouted from the house. Lance flipped her off and she laughed once again. "Lance what did we say about 5 year olds using the middle finger?" Hunk said his head popping from behind the door. "Fuck off Hunk!" Lance said while glaring at him.  
Lance looked back at Keith.  
He will admit that this half human is somewhat cute, but he's never admit it out loud. A minute or so later Keith had calmed enough to stop the flames.  
Lance walked towards him and brushed his hair, destroying any small flickers of flames that were left.  
"Now," Lance bent over to look Keith straight in the face.  
"Can you speak?"  
Keith looked down, his scales shining a little.  
"Yeah, I can speak." Lances heart stopped. Lance coughed and stood up totally convinced that his face was red cause of the heat. "Ok good, now get up and let's get u settled in a room and some new clothes." Keith nodded and stood up shaking a bit and almost fell before Lance was there and caught him. 

Lance ignored the giggle from Pidge. Keith stared at Lance his scales shining brighter.  
"Uh.., thank you." Keith whispered. His breath hit Lances face. "Your welcome... I guess you can't walk that well huh?" Lance also whispered back hoisting Keith up so where Keith's arm was around lances neck and lances arm rested on keiths waist. "Y-yeah" Keith was red again. When Lance and Keith set foot in the house the smell of food hit their noses like bombs. And Keith, sneezed. And this sneeze had fire. "WHOH OK" Lance said his face whipping around to Keith who's sleeve was on fire. Lance reached over and patted it out. "Listen you two I got to go get Matt and we'all check in later ok?" Shiro said from the door. "Don't worry Shiro I'll stay with them a little longer to make sure they don't get in trouble. " Hunk said smiling. SHIRO nodded and walked out the door and then heard. "USE PROTECTION SHIRO!" Lance cackled and Pidge gagged. "That's my brother he's doing that to Lance!" Lance simply laughed harder. Keith's face turned red again.  
This man was really truly beautiful. And Keith didnt know if he could handle that. 

 

After they all ate Pidge had to leave. "Sorry boys me and Baz have some plants to go over before we set out again." Hunk smiled and waved pidge goodbye and Keith silently waved. "Alright ping-pong you have fun with your girlfriend." Lance said wiping g his face with the napkin. "SHES NOT-" Pidge sighed frustratedly and took out her wand and shot a green blast at Lance causeing him to fall to the floor, veins covering his mouth. Lances words were muffled by the vein as Pidge skipped out the door and hunk sighed. "I'm always the peace keeper I swear.." Hunk shot a yellow blast at the veins and they disappeared. "UGH THAT SMALL LITTLE SON OF A-" Hunk covered lances mouth with his hand.  
"You should have left it on." Keith said stuffing a piece of meat in his mouth. Hunk giggled and lances head snapped to look at Keith. "Oh don't you even START WITH ME-" Hunk shot a yellow blast, a string appears on lances mouth. Lance screamed in frustration and fell to the floor. "Look, its quiet." Keith whispered. Lance looked at him and glared. 

When night came Keith was set in his room, pjs on the bed and the smell of lavender hinted the air.  
"Don't break anything. " Lance said from the door way.  
"I won't I promise." Keith said looking down.  
An akward Silence came. "Uh-I- uh-" Keith struggled to pick the words. Lance raised an eyebrow at him stepping closer to Keith.  
"What I'm uh- I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." Keith looked at Lance. Lance was not only shocked but also worried. "Sorry about what?" Keith looked away, lances ocean blue eyes seemed to be staring into his soul. "For making you put up with a waste of space like me...for almost burning you, and uh for being here basicly." Keith rubbed his arm uncontrollably. Lance stared at him his face blank. Then, he hugged him. Lance seemed to wrap around Keith like a blanket. Keith was oh so very warm, like a furnace. And Lance was cold. Complete opposites.  
"Your not a waste of space and don't worry about almost burning me I can't get burnt I'm practically made of water. And you staying here is ok with me, I just have to get used to it. So will you. But we'll get through this together ok?" Lance whispers still holding Keith.  
"Yeah ok."


	2. Month : February Date: 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes Keith out to the city things go down hill

When Keith awoke he felt like shit. He was covered in sweat and hid skin clung to the sheets. He gasped for breath, never seeming to fill his lungs enough.  
Keith huffed and pulled the blankets off himself and made his way outside, hoping to cool off.  
A sizzling sound came from his feet as he stepped onto the wooden floor downstairs. 'Great' Keith thought pulling the door open. 'Now Lance has another reason to hate me.' Outside the air was no better than the air inside. Keith cursed and walked inside, slamming the door. As Keith entered the kitchen Lance came down the stairs. He had blue slippers on and a blue robe to match. "why on EARTH are you making so much noise!?" Keith looked down, still wanting to get cool. "it's hot and I went outside to get cooler but I'm still hot and I'm not cooling down-" Keith was cut off by Lance wrapping around him. Keith's body went rigid. Lance was like a freezer! "God your burning up!" Lance exclaimed

Keith hummed in response and put his face against Lances cheek. Purring slightly he put his hands on Lances neck. 

Lance froze his face burning up. He didn't feel so cool now.  
"Wh-what do you thin-?" Lance stopped as tears rolled down Keith's face.  
Lance unhooked his arms from around Keith and brought Keith's hands off his neck and onto his cheeks.  
"What's wrong?" Lance looked into Keith's deep purple eyes.  
"I just started panicking I do that when I get super hot cause I can't ever cool down and it's normal like that for days on end and I just-" Keith mumbled. 

Lance totally not at all in the slightest thought it was cute. 

Not even a tiny bit. 

Ok maybe a tiny bit. 

"Well don't worry about that now. Anyways, we're going out to the city today so go get dressed, while I make us some breakfast." Lance moved his hands away from his face but before he could let go of Keith's hands Keith pulled them to his face and kissed Lances right hand.  
"Thanks for that." Keith said blushing slightly. He let go of lances hands and ran upstairs to get ready. 

Lance was frozen face red.  
Great. 

~-~-~

After they ate Lance wrapped a scarf around Keith's face, hinding his scales. 

The scarf complimented his skin, a bright red with tints of yellow and orange. Lance liked it on him. 

As they walked to town Keith got overwhelmed. He's never been around so many people before, he'll he was still getting used to being around Lance.  
The further they got into town the more overwhelmed Keith got. Just to the point where he slumped over and gasped for breath.  
"Keith?!" Lance was by his side in a flash pressing his hands underneath the scarf, touching Keith's burning skin. He heard the gasps coming from Keith.  
"Sorry, I'm getting overwhelmed I've never been around so many people before-" Keith cuts off his eyes suddenly burning. He lets out a cry and pushed his hands on his eyes, rubbing furiously.  
"Keith?! Keith what's wrong?" Lance asked his hands hovering over Keith's face, not really knowing what to do.  
"My eyes...they burn!" Keith breathed out.  
"Oh-OH!" Lance pulled Keith's hands away from his eyes, earning a whimper of pain from Keith.  
"Open your eyes Keith." Lance said.  
"No-"  
"Keith do it!"  
Keith did it. Lances Tone didn't really sound like he should disagree. 

When Keith opened Lances big blue eyes were only inches away. Keith's face burned.  
"W-wha?" But Lance didn't answer.  
He only whisperd.  
Keith tried to understand but it was in some different language. Then Keith realized. Lance was using a spell. 

Seconds later Keith's eyes felt better.  
"Feel better?" Lance asked softly peering at Keith's eyes.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
Lance nods and gets up, giving a hand to Keith to get up. As soon as Keith he's up they start their walk back to the store.  
As they walk lances hand brushes across Keith's. Keith's face turns red. (Not that Lance was peaking at it or anything...) Lance smiled and grabbed his hand in his and laced his fingers with Keith's. Keith's face almost blended in with the scarf. 

They held hands all the way to the store. 

Once they got to the store Lance told Keith to go pick out some clothes he wanted while he went to the bathroom. Keith's eyes showed his panic and Lance just kissed his hand and said he'd be fine and walked off. 

Gosh Lance was screwed.  
And so was Keith. 

It was around 3 minutes later that Lance came out, just to find Keith pinned against the wall at the other side of the store. A figure almost taller than Lance loomed over a very frightened looking Keith. The figure was touching Keith's scarf right where his cheek would be.  
Lance fums.  
He storms over to Keith and shoves the man onto the wall by his collar and stairs him in the eyes. The man had eyes of steel, they were hard and just dead looking.  
"Hey man back off I was just trying to get his-" Lance cuts him off by pushing his fist further onto the mans neck.  
"Don't try to touch him EVER again. Don't even LOOK at him you here?" Lances voice was deep and deadly and it frightened Keith.  
The mad bulbs and nods and Lance let's him go and he sprints out the door. Lance sighs and looks over at Keith. Keith was touching his cheek, it was exposed from the scarf. His eyes are widened in fear and tears are threatening to over flow. His cheek burns and starts to bleed. Where one of his scales used to be, was an empty space, starting to bleed.  
Keith looks over at Lance, his breath hitching. The blood flows and gets into the scarf and Keith's hands.  
Keith holds backs sob.  
"Oh god- god- it hurts so bad-" Keith starts to cry and all Lance can do is lead him out of the store and to hunks house, which was only up the street. Lance held Keith's hand and squeezed it lightly, he pulled up the scarf just enough to hide the scales, but the blood was soaking through quickly. And Keith was still crying. 

And Lance was alive with anger. 

When they reached hunks door Lance pulls out a key and unlocks the door and shuts it after Keith stumbles in.  
"Hunk you here?!" Lance shouts not bothering to look up but at Keith instead.  
"Yeah Lance what's up...." Hunk trailed off as soon as he sees the way Keith looks and the way Lance is holding Keith.  
"What happened?" Hunk says rushing over to Keith's side.  
"Some asshole backed him against a corner and ripped off a scale and now he's bleeding and in pain." Lance growls lowly.  
Hunk just looks at Lance and nods and went back to the kitchen.  
Lance lead Keith over to the sofa and sat him down. Hunk came back in with a bowl of cold water and towels.  
"I'm going out to get some food. I'll get u two some too make yourself comfortable." Hunk smiles and closes the door. 

Keith didn't think he could hold in his sobs anymore. It felt like someone was pressing a knife to his skin thousands of times. As Lance pressed a towel to his cheek Keith cried out and backed away, sobs finally racking his body.  
"Oh god Keith you got to let me help you--"  
"It hurts Lance, it hurts so so much- oh my god- I can't-" Lance grabs Keith's hand held it in his.  
"I just have to clean the cut, it's only gonna last for a few seconds ok?" Lance rubs Keith's hand, trying his best to put Keith at ease.  
"Ok-ok"  
Many crys of pain and heart aches later Keith is bandaged up. Lances arms where wrapped around him and Keith was inclosed his nose brushing Lances neck. Keith was still crying. The pain never went away. Lance drew circles on Keith's back.  
"I'm so so sorry that happen. If I didn't leave u that would have never happened." Lance murmurs.  
"Please don't blame yourself...it's my fault." Keith whispers.  
Lance shouldn't be blaming himself he knows. He should be blaming that no good shit head who did this.  
"Let's just- just forget this ever happen ok?" Keith said, fighting back a whole new wave of tears.  
Lance pulls his ahead back is disbelief and stares at Keith.  
"FORGET that this ever happened?! Really Keith?! He took your scale and that seems like it hurts a whole lot and I'm not allowing someone to just-" Lance was cut of by Keith crying again.  
His purple eyes turned dark and tears fell down his face.  
"It does hurt, but it's not the first time it's happened to me..." Keith pulls up his shirt to show his side.  
Lance gasps in horror.  
All along up his side Keith has scars and obvious gaps on where the scales should have been.  
"Who...?" Lance started.  
"My father. He told me we didn't have enough money and the only way to get the money was to sell my scales. Me he ripped them off. One by one. Not caring how loud I screamed." Keith gagged.  
Lance stared in disbelief.  
"How old where you?!"  
"I was six." Lance pulled Keith close to him and putting his face in Keith's neck.  
"I'm so sorry Keith..." Lance whispered his arms tighting. Keith sobbed again and returned the hug.  
"As long as your here I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Lance says pulling away along Keith's hand and kissing it. 

"Ok."


	3. Days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Keith and they may have found out to late.

Keith's cheek had healed, but had left that one spot empty. Keith told Lance that his scales couldn't grow back, Keith had accepted it, Lance had not.  
He even tried to get Hunk to try and regrow the scale, but Hunk insisted that it wasn't possible. 

Let's just say Lance was not a happy camper. 

It was February, and where Lance lived that meant it was below freezing for 98% of the day. That other 2 percent was when it was in the 40s for a good hour or two. 

Now Keith rdidn'treally mind I mean he was always dieing of heat so a little cold wouldn't hurt anyone. Lance on the other hand proved that wrong. 

He came down to breakfast one day and was just shaking and hid skin looked almost as blue as his robes.  
"Lance? You ok you look cold." Keith said coming back from outside. Lance just looked at him and shakily nodded his head.  
"y-yeah i-im- fi-n-ne."  
Lance must have been an idiot if he thought Keith would believe that. He walked over to Lance and touched his forehead. Lance sighed and hummed at the same time at the touch of Keith's hand.  
"You feel like an ice cube you should go back to bed you might be sick." Keith said brushing some hair to the side. Lance shook his head and decided to nuzzle his face into Keith's neck.  
Keith couldn't breath. 

The two had become more...touchy. After the scale accident Lance refused to leave his Side. And had insisted that he touch Keith's scar at least 20 times a day.  
Not saying Keith didn't love the attention he was getting, just he knew it wouldn't last .  
I mean, Lance was only doing this cause he HAD too.  
Lance seemed to sense something was wrong and pulled away looking at Keith.  
"something wrong?" Keith looked at Lance.  
"no...No it's nothing." Keith mummer's. Lance doesn't Belive him but he doesn't want to push Keith.  
"Alright well we're going over to Hunks today because I have some training with Shiro." Keith seemed to tense at this. He wasn't one for being alone with others.  
"Matt will be there too. And maybe Allura." Lance puts his hands on Keith's burning cheeks, warming them up.  
"How long will you be gone." Keith says not really wanting to be alone with his friends. Keith knew they weren't going to hurt him, it was just that he didn't really know anything about them, yet they seemed to know a whole lot about him.  
"Two to three hours? I don't know for sure." Keith made a strangled sound and moved away from Lance, holding his arm on his chest.  
His chest hurt.  
Maybe a stomach ache? Keith payed no mind to it and looked back at Lance who kinda looked hurt.  
"I can cancel if you wa-"  
"NO-" Keith blurted out. His face turned red and he turned towards the stairs.  
"- I don't want to be getting in your way anymore than I have to. I'll go get ready and then we can go ok?" Without even a glance back Keith walked up the stairs. 

Lance just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
God. Lance knew that his training was to help and to learn more about dragons. Mostly to help Keith. But he couldn't help but feel like it was just leaving Keith alone. And afraid. And those were the two things Keith didn't deserve to be.  
He knew when the time came Keith would want to leave. Not having to hide from the Galras meant he could just leave. And Lance couldn't do nothing about it. Much as he hated that. 

-~-~

The walk to hunks house was quiet and uncomfortable.  
Lance missed the touch of Keith's warm hand. 

Keith missed the touch of lances cool ones. 

But neither made a move, fearing that the other would reject. 

Keith's chest felt like ice. Which wasn't normal. When he got chest pains it was normally because his chest was burning from the heat or because he had ate dairy, but this was different. And Keith didn't know what to expect from it.  
"Hey are y-"  
"I'm fine Lance." Keith dismissed him quickly and quickened his pace.  
Lance frowns.  
When the reach hunks place the door was already open and Shiro was there waiting for them.  
"Your late Lance." Shiro said. Matt was behind Shiro and peered from behind him and nudged Shiro on in the rib. 

"Give him a break babe he's got a cute guy in his house. I would be late too." Keith turned fifty shades of red and Lance growled. Shiro huffed and just rolled his eyes. Matt stepped up to a very flustered Keith and held his hand out.  
"The names Matt. And I assume your Keith right?" Matt smiled and Keith shook his hand.  
"h-hi Matt. That's a really pretty name. Guess it fits it's owner." Keith smirked as Matt also turned red.  
Keith didn't know where that confidence came from but he didn't mind.  
(Lance did)

Matt turned to Shiro and smiled.  
"I like him!" Shiro smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"Good. Just don't make him blush to much he might die." And with that Shiro walked out the door. Lance looking back at Keith who was lead inside by Matt. Lance frowned and followed Shiro. 

 

Keith walked in the house and sat on the coach, Matt sitting by him and Hunk in the kitchen.  
"Oh hey Keith!" Hunk said from the kitchen looking back at him and smiled.  
"Hi Hunk." And with that Matt started a conversation about how Keith was half dragon and half human. During the middle of it Keith felt like he was stabbed.  
He gagged and hunched over, coughing up little blood.  
"Keith?!" Matt and Hunk were at his side.  
Keith's coughing fit went on longer than it should have, and Keith struggled to breath. His chest felt like someone was stabbing an ice cold knife into him over and over again.  
"Keith buddy you there?"Hunk said shaking Keith lightly.  
"-Lance--" kieth groaned toppling over.  
"Matt go get Shiro and Lance and tell them to grab Allura. We could use her magic right about now." Matt nods and runs off. 

" I need you to lie down Keith ok? Can you do that?" Keith stifles a cry as he moves to lie down but once his back hit the cushion his body was on fire again.  
He let out a scream. 

//with Shiro and Lance//

"Shiro do we really need to do all this?" Lance said Borden shown in his voice. They were in the library looking for books about dragons. Shiro sighed and looked at Lance.  
"Lance we have to if-" He was cut off by a yell and Matt busted through the doors Allura not far behind him.  
"Allura get to Keith Hunk needs you to calm him!" Matt nods at Allura and she runs towards hunks house. 

Lance freezes at Keith's name and calm.  
"What happend to Keith Matt?" Lance said stepping off the ladder and marched up to Matt, deadly glint in his eye.  
"He just started coughing and blood came out he then he was screaming and we don't know what's happening! He said your name before he doubled over and screamed again!" Lance was frozen and Shiro was behind.  
"I'm here to come get u two just to help Keith calm down. Allura and Hunk are the healers but I think they'll need our help too."  
"What about Pidge?" Shiro said.  
"She's already at home scanning him with hunk. We need to go." Lance snaps out of it and sprints to hunks house Matt and Shiro not far behind. 

When Lance bursts the bough the doors he almost puked at what he saw. Allura had spells whizzing around Keith's head, the pink bringing some color to his face. On the floor by the coach there was dried blood and it sickens Lance. Keith was worse.  
His mouth was caked with his dried blood and his skin what as white as paper. He was in a calm state from Allura a spells but u could see the panic in his eyes. Lance made his way to Keith's side and grabbed his hand. He dropped it as fast as he'd grabbed it. Lance gasped, his hand felt like a fire! Then Lance looked at the couch. Underneith Keith the sofa was black and it was spreading. 

"Oh Keith- God" Lance said grabbing his hand again, fighting the burning in his hand.  
Keith's eyes slowly turn to Lance.  
"Lance" Keith whispers but let's out a whimper of pain right after.  
Lance breaths in hating to see Keith like this. 

"Hunk what's wrong with him." Lance whispers. He couldn't seem to ease his voice any higher.  
"Well-" Hunk clears his throat. "I don't really know." Lance snaps his head up to look at hunk.  
"What do you mean YOU DONT KNOW WHATS WRONG." Lance snaps. Hunk flinches and looks down.  
"Lance let me check." Matt said. 

Matt rarely used his power. Many people thought of it as an invasion of privacy. So he only used it when it needed to be used. He was able to read people's feelings and sometimes read their minds. It was a rare gift.  
Matt closed his eyes and pressed his thrums to Lances forehead.  
Moments later Matt started to sniffle. Shiro wrapped his arms around Matts waist and Matt went on. 

Minutes seemed like hours but Matt had let go and looked over at Lance, his face full of worries and fear.  
"Lance.." Matt sighs.  
"What? What's wrong?!"  
Matt glances back at Keith.  
"He doesn't know what's going on either. But from what I know, it's nothing good. He's part Dragon, which also makes him have some of their trates. Such as...a mate." Lance just stared at Matt. Matt gulped.  
"Keith was suppose to choose a mate 3 days ago-" Lance froze.  
Keith was with Lance three days ago. He had held hands with Keith that day. Kissed his hand. Took care of him that day.  
"- and he didn't. Which is leading to his body fighting Keith telling him to choose. But Keith's fighting. And it's risking him his life." Matt looks back at Keith.  
"You mean Keith is giving up his life than choosing a mate?!" Lance said gripping Keith's hand harder.  
"If he keeps at it he won't have long. He'll start coughing up black blo-"  
Black blood made it's way out of Keith's mouth and into the carpet. Lance stared at Keith.  
"Matt? Matt can u tell him it's ok? Tell him to choose? Do you know who it is? I can convince them to be his mate I'm sure-" Lance rambles. He would do whatever he had to to keep Keith alive.  
Matt looks at SHiro then at him.  
"Lance...he wants you to be his mate. And he thinks you wouldn't want it, so he's fighting. To keep you happy"  
Goddammit Keith. 

"Wake him up." Lance says stoned face.  
"Lance if I do so Keith migh-" Allura started but Lance stopped her.  
"Allura he needs to know it's ok. He needs to know that I love him too."  
(Lance ignored the giggle from Pidge in the back.)  
Allura nodded and her spell lifted.  
"Let's give them some time." Shiro shoved them all out of the house and probably to him and matts house. 

 

Keith's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath and curled around himself as he glanced at the sudden movements.  
Lance sat up and wrapped Keith into a hug, feeling his burning skin.  
"L-Lance oh no you can't be here it's not-" Lance hushed him and stroked his hair.  
"No Lance you don't understand whats happening!" Lance looked at Keith. Keith's eyes were a yellow and his scales kinda glowed.  
"You have to leave-"  
"I'm not going anywhere" Lance said puting his hands on Keith's cheeks and brought him into a kiss.  
God how much Keith needed this he would never be able to explain.  
Keith hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Lances neck and lances hands went to his waist.  
When the two pulled back to breath Lance smiled at Keith.  
"So...you wanna be my mate huh?" Keith stumbled over his words.  
"Oh did you- what- no- wait that's not--it's just-- wait how did you--" he was cut off by Lance kissing him again.  
"I think it's cute." Keith smiled and kissed Lance again.  
"So uh.. how does it work?" Lance asked a little sheepishly.  
Keith looked at Lance.  
"I have to bite your shoulder." Lance winces.  
"No- you don't have to do this Lance it's fine I'll just-"  
"Just die? I'm not doing this just to keep u alive Keith. I love you. I would love to be your mate. So do it-" Lance pulls his sweatshirt to the side and reveals his shoulder. Keith looks at Lance again.  
"Are you-"  
"Keith just DO IT" Lance said bracticly begging now.  
"You know once this happens we're like this forever right? It'll hurt to be away from each other." Keith still looks uneasy.  
He didn't want to force Lance into anything he didn't want.  
"That sounds awesome now bite me."

And Keith did. 

And Lance didn't hide the bike mark. When they were done and just left his shoulder to show the town.  
Keith blushed but didn't protest. 

They held hands the rest of the day paying no attention to the stares they got.


End file.
